Knight Takes Queen
by irk
Summary: A very unexpected jailbreak.


This story was born from a drawing. It's in my DeviantArt gallery as "A Thief and a Knight". If you want the html address of exactly where it is, just email or AIM me. It makes a good companion with the story.

- - -  
**Knight Takes Queen**  
- - -

I didn't come here immediately. I wonder if this is the beginning of an apology to you. But I feel that my words would have no worth in that form.

Besides, words are the last thing you need. Warmth, softness -- my cloak wrapping around you, a mimicry of protection. Actions speak louder than words. My hand curled behind your back, holding the cloak around you, holding you against me, speaks with a stutter. If you're fully aware now, you can hear it jabber on about my nerves. I am trying to hide my fears, but my hand gives me away, shakes, spills secrets that my lips seal away so easily.

I wasn't afraid to come here, but I'm afraid to be heard. That I'll be caught. That would mean your last chance is gone, Lina.

I'm your last chance.

I didn't come until the nightmares visited me. Nightmares are cherished by my race, did you know that? A nightmare is a gift from on high, a kiss from Mother as we lay sleeping. They are a mazoku's only chance to dream.

She peppered me with them. It was a blessing unheard of by most mazoku. Riches. All in exchange for you.

...Perhaps it was punishment more than payment. They hurt me in ways that weren't followed by bliss. They only left me stung with dread. I wept in the night. When I woke I found my face annointed with tears. I have never wept. I didn't even know I could do so.

You've done your own weeping. I feel just as shocked to see that. It is normal for a girl to cry after what's been done to you, but...you're not a normal girl. Are you? Do you sometimes wish for that allowance?

I won't begrudge you it. I cried for you. You can cry for you as well.

Yes, I'm taking you. Yes, that means touching the talismans.

Of course they burn me, dear girl. They know better than I what is proper. I have no right to do this. Lei Magnus would kill me where I stand. He would spit on me and I would cease.

But I can't be held to schemings he made a millenia in advance. I knew he had plans for these talismans he gifted me. I never guessed that you were included in those plans.

I always meant to take the talismans back from you, honor my pact with him by reclaiming what was ill-gotten. I'd let you play your games and then collect them after you'd grown tired of them. Surely you would find a shinier trinket eventually. I could wait.

So little I knew. They were exactly where he wanted them.

I won't let him collect you as a prize. They were just bait, after all, and I a very wily lure. All this time and war and dealing and in the end I was just cast out to catch a fish.

I can't let you be cleaned and skinned and gutted, Lina. I guess that's just the sum of it.

Don't talk about my feelings. My fingers are turning to cinders, I don't want feelings.

Blasted things. But I've got them unhooked now. Got you unchained. Got hands left after this after all.

No girl, don't try to walk. That's daft and you know it. Permit a gentleman to carry you.

Yes, and the punishment will be swift. So?

Well, I can deal with it.

I don't care, existence was a drag anyways.

Go with you? What?

No, I can't do things like humans, Lina. Can't decide that for myself. Can't survive for long away from the nest in disgrace. I'll drop right dead once they find out.

Well yes, I'll be just as dead if I stay.

Of course I knew from the start.

Go with you anyways. Sure. And have you drag my foul corpse about? Better that I rot at home, Lina.

What? You'll protect me? What sort of thing is that to come out of a girl who can't even walk?

Orders now? Well, you're certainly quite brash this evening.

Yes, mother. Of course you always know best.

Off we go together then. I'll be your knight. You'll quibble with me on chivalry. I'll give you secrets and you'll give me nightmares.

I'll find you a new trinket.

...Well then, I'm glad that I suffice.

My fingers will take a long time to heal.

Stop talking about my feelings.

- - -  
END  
- - -


End file.
